


Flying straight

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs in the simulator, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Challenges, Cockwarming, Face-Fucking, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, POV Lance (Voltron), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: With a displeased huff, Keith was closing in on him, stepping in to stand in front of his legs.“Hey, that’s cheating,” Lance said, leaning to the side to see the screen better, “You’re blocking my view, mullet!”“My bad,” Keith said, and dropped to his knees.AKA Keith challenges Lance to finish the simulator - but he's allowed to doanythinghe wants to distract him.





	Flying straight

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> Based on a request!

The door swung open with a slight creak, revealing the dark and (thankfully) deserted hangar. Lance shut the doors carefully behind him, before walking over to the row of transportable simulators. As always, he headed for the one furthest down the line, where it was least likely that he would he overheard.

He’d started sneaking off like this at night a couple weeks back, after a particularly bad nightmare about crashing and failing his family. He didn’t go every night – too risky and too tiring, as he often ended up spending hours practicing his moves – but he already knew it was paying off. Good. He had future wars to win, and perhaps also people to impress.

Namely, the guy who was lounging in the pilot seat when he opened the door to the simulator.

“Keith!”, he squeaked.

Of all people, why was his rival here, in his simulator, right this night? He had no business being here! Or looking this good bathed in the green hue of the words “simulation: complete” on the screen, for that matter. Lance huffed, squaring his shoulders and preparing for a fight.

“What are you doing here?”, he said.

For a second, Keith’s eyes seemed to flick down to his body, slowly moving up to settle on his face – but it was probably a trick of the light.

“Same as you, I guess. Practicing.”

“But you don’t need –“

He flushed, changing direction.

“-uuh, to worry. Cause I won’t tell anyone.”

Keith seemed unimpressed.

“How would you tell on me without revealing that you also snuck out?”, he deadpanned.

“That- uh, it was theoretical, of course! A show of friendship!”, Lance spluttered back.

Keith spun his chair slowly back and forth.

“Friendship, huh.”

He got up, suddenly, and Lance gratefully took his seat. The warmth still lingering might have deepened the color on his ears.

“So what are you here to practice? The asteroid belt run?”, Keith asked, surprisingly easy-mannered as he leant on the back of his seat.

Lance blinked in outrage, which Keith seemed to misinterpret, going by his amused smirk.

“Can you even do that one?”

He scoffed loudly, offended.

“Of course I can do the frigging asteroid run! What do you take me for?”

He regretted the question immediately, expecting the words well, a cargo pilot? and a snicker.

Instead, Keith shrugged.

“Well, it’s not that hard if you’re focusing. If you’re distracted, however… it’s hard.”

“Nothing could distract me from seeing an asteroid I’m about to run right into,” Lance sniffed.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh. Nothing. Nada. You know, when I fly, I get into this zone, and I-“

He was rudely interrupted by Keith, who had a strange, sort of intense look in his eyes.

“Wanna bet?”

“…Sure,” he said slowly, though his heart was fluttering nervously for some reason.

“Let’s do it, mullet.”

***

The sim booted up with a hum, throwing bluish light over the two boys. Lance made himself comfortable in the pilot seat, stretching his fingers before settling them around the control wheel.

“Okay,” he exhaled, feeling himself slip into the focused mode of piloting, “I’ll finish the run, and you’ll do whatever you want to try and distract me.”

He regretted the wording immediately – he’d just given the infamously violent cadet permission to do as he pleased. Oh well, it wasn’t like he was going to hurt him seriously. This was just for fun. Right?

The countdown began, and then the world narrowed down to the spaceship, his hands on the wheel, and the flickering lights of space. He was faintly aware of the other by his side, gaze burning into the side of his face. The first few rocks were easy to avoid, and he swerved calmly past them, wide arches that would later tighten into precise dives. He couldn’t wait to blow Keith’s mind.

For the first few minutes he was left in peace, the other merely observing and shifting slightly. Then, as he finished an extra little loop he’d done for fun, Keith moved.

He flinched when a hand reached out for him, expecting a pinch or a flick to his forehead, but the touches Keith laid on him were so light they were almost not there. He touched his hair, carefully, and thumbed across his cheek before dragging a single finger down his neck. Embarrassingly, he shivered. He hadn’t been prepared for these… soft caresses, okay?

“You trying to tickle me or something?”, he said a little breathlessly.

Keith only hummed in response, almost thoughtfully. He seemed to be gauging his reactions. God, he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

He continued like this for a bit, trailing a finger behind his ear, rubbing at that sensitive spot right beneath his jaw. It was strange at first, but technically pleasant, so Lance soon controlled his shivers and focused on flying straight again. With a displeased huff, Keith was closing in on him, stepping in to stand in front of his legs.

“Hey, that’s cheating,” Lance said, leaning to the side to see the screen better, “You’re blocking my view, mullet!”

“My bad,” Keith said, and dropped to his knees.

oh my fucking god –

Lance’s heart was beating a thousand beats per minute, as he desperately tried to tell himself it’s not what it looks like, oh god –

“Having trouble?”, Keith murmured.

Was it his imagination, or had his voice dropped? As if the situation wasn’t bad enough already – having Keith freaking Kogane on his knees in front of him in a dimly lit, tiny room, looking up at him with dark eyes that gleamed with the light of the buttons.

“Oh, I’m good. No problemo,” he laughed weakly, forcing his eyes to stay trained on the asteroids he was maneuvering past. It wasn’t too difficult yet, he was still in the outer band, where the space rocks were more scattered. He would do just fine.

He should’ve recognized those as famous last words.

“How about now?”, Keith was saying, and then his gloved hands were on his thighs, shoving them apart and snuggling closer. Lance was pretty sure he stopped breathing. There was no way to misunderstand this position. Keith’s face was by his – Okay. Okay, he could do this. He just had to focus; Keith was bluffing, there was no way he’d actually go in for a blowjob in the simulator. A blowjob of Lance, least of all.

The thought calmed him enough to be able to skim beautifully past the surface of a particularly large asteroid, which earned him an appreciative hum from below. Don’t look down, don’t look down… He pulled his ship upwards, soaring off towards the next checkpoint at the course he’d mentally plotted out. He grinned.

“Heh, see that? That’s how you –“

Lance was not proud of the sound that escaped him when Keith unbuttoned his pants, yanked the zipper down and blew warm air over his clothed cock.

He was also not proud of the way his spaceship wobbled in its path, the left wing nearly crashing into a bulky rock, which he narrowly avoided. Keith laughed a bit, but Lance couldn’t even be offended because it sent another puff of air over the tent in his boxers. The next few minutes he kept teasing, dragging a finger back and forth beneath the waistband and tugging at the fabric. Lance was biting his lip hard, both hoping Keith would continue, and fearing the consequences if he did.

Keith, of course, was never one to back down. Soon, he grew bored of Lance’s minimal squirming and promptly reached into his boxers, pulling him out. Despite being prepared, he squeaked before immediately shutting his mouth. Keith heard, of course.

“Sure you’re up for this?”, he chuckled, hand tightening around the base of his cock.

“Bring it, emo boy,” Lance said through gritted teeth.

“Alright.”

With that, Keith licked a long, hot stripe from base to tip, and Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. The sound of a crash made them shoot open again. Shit. The screen was blinking with a glaring red “simulation: failed”.

“Hmm, too bad,” Keith hummed and got to his feet. Lance glared at him, then down at his painfully hard, neglected cock, then back up at Keith, who was already leaving.

“Are you serious?”, he said breathlessly.

Keith sent him a heavy glance over his shoulder.

“Try again tomorrow, cargo pilot.”

The door slammed shut and left Lance in the half-lit room, unbearably horny and already looking forward to the next day. He was gonna fly perfectly, and Keith was gonna – well, hopefully blow him again.

He might have jerked off in the simulator that night, thinking of what that would be like.

***

He arrived before Keith the next night, and had around ten minutes to nervously shift around, wondering if it had all been some strange joke, before he heard the familiar creak of the hangar door. Keith stepped into the simulator looking as flawlessly rugged as always, humor twinkling in his eyes when Lance jumped up straight in his chair.

“Eager, huh?”, he chuckled.

His eyes fell to the poorly concealed bulge in his pants.

“Very eager.”

“Shut up,” Lance grumbled, “You were the one who started this. Now let’s finish it.”

“You’re optimistic if you think you’ll be finishing tonight.”

“Oh, you’ll be finishing it,” he growled, not looking forward to being left hanging like yesterday.

Keith still looked way too smug, so he narrowed his eyes and decided to go for a jab.

“You know, Kogane… If you wanted to blow me so bad, you could’ve just asked.”

To his surprise, Keith didn’t answer. He simply huffed and knelt in front of the pilot seat.

“Getting right into it, are we?”, Lance grinned

This time it was Keith who told him to shut up.

As soon as the countdown had ended and the simulator begun, hands were at his crotch, fumbling for the button. Lance bit his lip to stay silent. They really were getting right into it – he’d have to fly faster if he wanted to finish the run before Keith finished, well, him. Boosting up the speed, he zoomed past meteorites while the other zipped him down. He shuddered as those gloved hands deftly pulled him out of his boxers; already embarrassingly hard. So maybe he had been thinking about this all evening, okay? It wasn’t as if anyone could blame him.

The first lick was as hot and wet as yesterday, sliding up the underside of his shaft before ending in a circular swirl over the head. Lance swore under his breath. Keith teased at the slit before moving down again with passionate kisses. His hands were getting sweaty around the control wheel, shaking slightly whenever the tip of a tongue prodded at a sensitive spot. This was bad. He’d only just cleared the easy part, the difficulty clearly rising as he kept pushing on.

He was already breathing heavily when Keith ended the teasing and opened his mouth fully. In one smooth movement, he slid down on his cock, taking almost everything at the first try. Lance turned his moan into a long, loud exhale, as if there was any point pretending at this point. Well, he still had a race to win. That was important to keep in mind as Keith started sucking him off for real, and the idea of closing his eyes and grabbing two handfuls of that pretty black hair became increasingly tempting. He itched to at least look down, to see what expression the other wore while he bobbed his head in that lovely way. It was a shame to miss the sight. Still, there was something incredibly enticing about being fully clothed and in such a mundane situation, and still feeling the intense contrast of a slick mouth swallowing him down.

It didn’t take long for the situation too become worse. God, he was getting close, his breath quickening as Keith’s pace never faltered. Just the repetition of that same movement; of taking him deep and pulling back, accompanied by the swirl of a dexterous tongue and the occasional muffled moan. His abdomen was clenching, and he hunched together, heat churning thickly through his belly.

…shit.

It was getting increasingly hard to focus his eyes on the screen, the slightly pixelated asteroids becoming distant; unimportant. He heard himself making loud, embarrassing sounds. His eyelids lowered as his hands slipped on the controls. The pleasure of Keith’s hot mouth was all he cared about. Through the blur of his eyelashes, he saw a haze of red, and knew he had failed.

The air felt instantly cold against his dripping cock when Keith pulled off, panting harshly.

“Again, huh? What a shame.”

Lance blinked his eyes into focus to see Keith wobbling to his feet, before his knee gave out, probably cramped, and he caught himself on Lance’s legs, gasping for air. When he tried to get up again, Lance put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Where are you going?”, he asked quietly.

“To bed,” Keith laughed, although breathlessly. Had Lance done that to him? Made his cheeks flushed cherry red, his eyes clouded with lust and his lips glistening with liquids? It had to mean something.

An unfamiliar feeling surged through him, a mix of anger and want and a demand for respect. He wouldn’t let Keith play around with him like this, tease him and then leave when he felt like it.

“I thought I told you to finish what you started,” he heard himself saying. It didn’t sound like him.

He swore he could see Keith’s pupils dilating, his face falling very still as he looked up at him. When he spoke, his voice had changed. Slipped into something careful and submissive, although still defiant.

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Lance grabbed his jaw, pulling at his lower lip with his thumb.

“No? No part of this was you wanting this? You certainly looked like you were enjoying it.”

He pushed his thumb into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Keith’s lips parted easily, almost eagerly, as if on instinct. His eyes were lidded, and Lance could feel his unsteady breath against the back of his hand.

“You’ve been craving this, haven’t you?”, he murmured, “Needing the feel of a cock down your throat. Perhaps even my cock, specifically?”

Keith didn’t protest. Which had to mean he’d been right. That thought made exhilaration gather like heavy heat in his belly. Lance let him go completely, needing his actions to be completely his own.

“Continue,” he demanded.

Keith stared up at him. Then, after several endless seconds, he blinked and looked down. A faint blush dusted his face as he reached for his cock again. His hand settled around the base, almost hesitantly. Then his eyes fluttered shut as he went to work, the teasing from earlier gone. There was a focused little wrinkle between his eyebrows, which Lance would have smiled at had he not been too busy gasping hoarsely into his fist. Keith was good at this, when he was serious about it. One of Lance’s hands found its way into that mass of dark hair, and they both moaned at how right it felt. Like those locks existed just for him to tug and twist at.

It didn’t take long for him to see stars imploding behind his eyelids, painting them with a bright white as pure pleasure surged through his blood vessels. When he had finished, Keith wiped his messy gloves on Lance’s pants, unsteadily got to his feet, and mumbled a hoarse see ya before leaving. Lance remained for a while, catching his breath and wondering what the hell just happened.

***

They continued this routine for a while, Keith trying his best to unravel him from the crotch and outwards, and Lance trying to fly straight long enough to finish the goddamn run.

But something had changed that night. There had been a shift of roles; of power, so to speak. What had begun as Keith taking control, enjoying the flustered mess he made of Lance, had now become him shivering at his feet, sucking him down without protest as Lance focused on finishing his mission. He could see how much the other enjoyed it; the quiet submission, the feign humiliation of it. Still, Keith was clearly a bratty little bottom at heart, for he kept upping his techniques, trying his hardest to catch him off guard and break his concentration. One night, his lips would move down to suddenly mouth at his balls; another, his hands would roam across his thighs and ass to squeeze wherever he seemed sensitive. He’d hum and giggle whenever he succeeded in making him jump in his seat.

However, Lance had gotten better at handling his taunting behavior. A firm grip and a few harsh words used to do the trick, and would usually turn that defiant glint in his eyes into dazed submission. And oh, how he loved it – having a pair of pretty lips at his disposal, and a warm, tight throat to bury his cock in when he felt like it. Sometimes he would keep his pants buttoned up, slapping Keith’s hands away when they fumbled for his zipper. It always made him whine – not about the rules of the challenge; long forgotten, but about being denied that weight on his tongue, that taste he had grown to crave. In the end, Lance always let him get what he wanted.

One of his favorite things to do was sling his legs over Keith’s shoulders, and tighten them until he had the other locked in between his thighs; unable to move as his throat muscles hugged Lance’s cock. While Lance practiced on the simulator, he would be pliant and obedient, still apart from the occasional clenching as he swallowed.

He no longer struggled with flying. Instead of a surge of pleasure, the feel of Keith’s mouth now simply brought a pleasant feeling; a low simmer of heat. Lance would maneuver his ship with ease, grinning as he avoided targets. It didn’t take long for him to clear the asteroid run, but neither of them mentioned it. There was a sense of mutual relief when they both made an unspoken agreement to continue their nightly arrangement. Every time he was bathed in the green glow of success, he would flash a smug smile, and pet Keith’s head for a while before abruptly tightening his fingers to fuck into his mouth until he finished. 

***

What eventually ended their arrangement, was a vague but accusing statement from the Garrison officials.

We know cadets have been sneaking out, they said one morning of class.

The darkness makes it difficult to identify these lawbreakers, but we warn them not to repeat their crime. Our cameras have been upgraded with night vision, and the hangar doors are now rigged with an alarm. We repeat: Sneaking out is not allowed.

Lance had paled at the speech, mind suddenly racing with the thought of what if they had installed security cams in the simulators, oh my god we’re so lucky. He was high on relief and barely missed horror, but the high soon turned to a low when the evening came and he found himself contained to his own, boring little room. As nights passed, he ended up wondering if the evenings in the simulators had been nothing but a fever dream; a rush of sensual reveries his mind had conjured up to cope with his loneliness.

He had a few days to wallow in his misery before Keith suddenly appeared at his door late at night, his clothing dark and his hood hiding his face. He was breathless, his eyes already dripping with lust.

“What are you doing here, Kogane?”, he chuckled, hoping his giddy joy wasn’t too obvious.

“I’m here to ride you until you cry”, Keith said hoarsely, a challenge clear in his voice. Lance arched a brow.

“Sure you’re that good?”

He knew it was the right thing to say as he saw mischief shine in the blackness of his eyes.

“Wanna bet?”, Keith murmured.

Lance felt a sly grin split his face as he opened his door wider.

“Let’s do it, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My nsfw tumblr where there's a lot more of this](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
